


【杰佣】未爱

by fairy419



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon), 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: Jack/Naib, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy419/pseuds/fairy419
Summary: 观看之前，请注意避雷，强制性，各种道具play，一方角色死亡，谢谢





	【杰佣】未爱

**Author's Note:**

> 观看之前，请注意避雷，强制性，各种道具play，一方角色死亡，谢谢

醒来时，发现自己处于一个类似地牢的地方，伸手不见五指，他的四肢被铁链拴住，被迫跪在地上，甚是狼狈。他想尽办法去脱身，就在这时门被轻轻的推开，走进来一个高瘦的人，脸上带着一个精致的面具：“奈布·萨贝达。”听到那人叫自己的名字，缓缓抬起头，不屑的冷哼一声：“你就是那个怪物吧。”“真是荣幸你能记得我，杰克，叫我杰克就好。”那人俯身，右掌覆于左胸前，行了一个礼。

奈布扭过头不去看他，杰克走上前，摘下了面具，两指钳住奈布的下颚，毫不留情的将他的脸扳过来，霸道的吻了上去，撬开他的贝齿，攻击奈布乱窜的小舌，津液从他的唇角流了下来，有些滴落在杰克的手上，粗暴的吻使得奈布心神不定，大脑如同缺氧了一般，身体软绵绵的使不上任何力气，眼神愈发迷离，眼眶中噙满了生理性的泪水，一副楚楚可怜的模样。

半晌，杰克松开了奈布，迅速撕碎了身上仅剩的衣物，片刻寒气入体，使奈布打了个冷颤。耳边传来恶魔般的声音：“我的宠物，你准备好了吗？”灯光下，杰克的左臂以肉眼可见的速度变成了墨绿色的胶状液体，它伸进奈布的口腔搅弄，一张黑布蒙上了奈布的双眼，使得他身体的感官更加灵敏。黑布下，墨红色瞳孔中充满着愤怒。墨绿色的液体包裹住奈布的分身，他不可名状的怔住了：“你要……干什么？”即使猜到了目的，也想再次确认。“干什么？哦，我亲爱的小先生，当然是干你啊。”奈布奋力挣扎着，可是却无济于事。随着触爪的上下撸动，快感也随之而来，突然身体一阵颤栗，他射了出来，全部留在了墨绿色的液体中，杰克笑了笑，将全部的精液递到奈布嘴边，撬开他的嘴将液体悉数灌了进去：“一滴不剩的给我喝下去，怎么，你还嫌弃自己的东西吗？”奈布被迫喝下自己的液体，点点白液从嘴角流下，杰克蹙眉轻笑：“不乖啊，看来也没有都喝下去啊。”“不，不……”奈布被恐惧包围着。“那就给这位不乖的小猫咪一点惩罚吧。”

杰克脱下自己的外裤，露出了自己的巨大，一把扯住他的软发，将自己的巨物贴到奈布白嫩的脸上，为了防止人使坏，特意卸掉了他的下颚骨，对准他的嘴，直接插了进去，被阳物顶住了喉咙，一种呕吐感随之而来。“好好服侍我。”奈布忍下心中的怒火，用舌头舔舐着杰克的龟头，一股腥味充斥着口腔，他试过用舌头将它顶出去，可换来的是更深的插入，嘴中传来呜咽声，感受到巨物的逐渐胀大，嘴中一股白浊直接射到了他的嘴里，杰克退了出来，接上了他的下颚骨，将流下的精液抹在了奈布的小穴上，用口球封住奈布的嘴，将不知从哪淘到的跳蛋放进了奈布的小穴中，被异物侵入的感觉并不好受，奈布想反抗却无奈被束缚住了，杰克将档一点一点的往上调，直至最高，奈布无法捂住自己的嘴，羞耻的声音流露出来“嗯……啊~停下……嗯啊……快停下……”后面湿漉漉一片，杰克笑而不语，拿出一根按摩棒，毫不留情的插了进去，依旧是最大档，奈布忍不住的抖动着身体，好似一幅美妙的春宫图，两个小巧的红粒随着身体的抖动而变得更加色情。

杰克将两个乳夹夹到它们上面，乳夹还被两只美丽的蝴蝶装饰着，随着乳尖的抖动，仿佛翩翩起舞。“疼啊……摘下来……摘下来……”奈布嘴中吐出不清楚的字眼，杰克对此只是伸手抚上他的脸，摘下口塞，在他耳边轻语：“求我。”奈布咬紧牙关：“不可能！”杰克耸了耸肩，拿掉了奈布小穴中的玩具，将自己的性器对准穴口直接挺了进去。“啊……哈啊~”疼痛的撕裂感随之而来，他大口喘息着，脸上布满了泪花，一副楚楚可怜想让人狠狠欺负的样子，杰克不顾他的痛苦大力抽插起来，快感与痛感并存着，使得他欲仙欲死。“不要……哈啊~停下来啊啊啊……嗯啊~”“求我”快感冲破了奈布最后一道防线“求你……放了我……嗯~求你……啊~停下来……”奈布被操的说话断断续续，动人的娇喘传入杰克的耳中，无异于一针催情剂，杰克猩红的双目泛着寒光，不理会奈布的求饶，几近疯狂的顶弄着奈布，每一次深入都顶到了极点，他猛捏住奈布的腰身，将自己的东西全部射进了奈布的内壁中，一股灼热自身下传来，冲击着他的大脑。不等他作出反应，杰克开始对他再一波的攻击，一次又一次无力的反抗和侮辱，使他感受到了绝望，一次又一次的高潮使他失神，最后即使他声音已经哑的说不出来话，杰克依旧没有停止他的恶行，每次都精准的顶在他的敏感点上，内壁仿佛已经被碾平，铁链不知何时被解了下来，即使他现在有逃出去的欲望可是身体上却无能为力。

“小先生，你真是让我大开眼界……”这是奈布昏迷前听到的最后一句话。

待奈布幽幽醒来的时候，发现自己再次被铐住了，眼睛已经适应了黑暗，看了看自己的全身，不由得恼怒，一身女仆装整洁的套在自己身上。突然，一盆冷水从头顶倾泻下来，从头灌到脚，寒气瞬间遍布全身，本是昏沉沉的他瞬间变得精神，下一秒却陷入了绝望。

“小先生您醒来了？睡的可还好？”耳边恶魔在低语，舌尖轻触奈布的耳垂，解开他的铁链，“醒了的话，就让我们来做些有意义的事吧。”“不，不要……”奈布推拒着杰克，可无奈自己现在的力气已经变得微不足道，在杰克的眼里，这无异于是撒娇。“欲擒故纵吗？嗯哼，甜心你真是懂我。”

奈布眼神中迸发出强烈的求生欲，他的力气仿佛再次回来了一般，他用力推开杰克，将一旁的铁链甩到杰克的脸上，向门口跑去，门缝中传来的光亮给了奈布一丝希望，可紧接着脚腕被一股深绿色胶状液体所缠住，他使劲甩却被一股大力所拽回，让他再次陷入了深渊之中。他摔倒在地上，向前努力伸出手，试图抓住最后的光亮，嘴中不禁呢喃道：“救我……”液体将他的身体托起来，慢慢的，他又回到了地下室深处。

虚弱的抬了一下眼皮，看到头上方笑意盈盈的杰克，奈布自嘲的笑了笑，抬起无力的胳膊挡住眼睛，没有了从前的挣扎，褪去了之前的刚强，杰克满意的笑了笑，望着那人眼底仅剩的清明：“小先生，我相信你不会这么快就放弃的，但是终有一天你会明白，你，永远都逃不掉，逃掉了又有谁会认识你呢？”他轻瞥奈布脸上咬牙切齿的神情，抚摸着奈布的大腿，雇佣兵的经历和近些年危险的冒险让他的皮肤不在光滑，略粗糙的感觉让杰克摸起来更有质感，腿部的感受让奈布倒吸一口凉气，感觉身下有些湿润。“啧啧啧，这么敏感吗，小先生，你身下的小口已经吐水了哟。”奈布怒视着杰克，撇过头，试图不再理会那个人，杰克咬着奈布的蕾丝裤，将其叼下，甩到一旁的角落里，抛开自己的绅士风范，在没有扩张的前提下直接插了进去，“啊……”一声惨叫声回荡在室内，随着杰克的顶弄他的身体也一颤一颤的，大腿内侧齐齐流下了淫水与血水，一副淫靡的景色，杰克冷眼看着身下沉浸在快感与痛感中的人，他想狠狠的侵犯他，占有他……

日复一日的折磨使得奈布褪去了昔日的锐气，就像折翼的猎鹰，空口的恶狼，好似一只没有灵魂的织线木偶，受尽了他人的摆弄。在他的眼中瞧不见任何光亮，如同漆黑的夜，无尽的黑洞，一滩死水望不见底，天空失去颜色，花儿消散芳香。门再次被打开，皮靴在地板上踏出清脆的声音，他蹲下身，瞧着呼吸微弱的奈布，不耐烦的“啧”了一声，左臂墨绿色的胶状液体瞬间变得锋利，冲着奈布的右臂一划，奈布身体猛地一颤，汩汩鲜血从断臂处喷溅出来，染红了杰克的衣摆，似不甘心般的再次斩断奈布的左臂，失去了双臂的奈布没有了支撑力一下子摔倒在地上，额头磕破了血，杰克一脸嫌弃的望着地上的人，二人默不作声，空气仿佛凝固了一般，他甩了甩触爪上的污血，猩红色的眼神变得愈发危险，用鞋尖抬起奈布的头，谈不上任何温柔的向前一踢，他的后脑重重地撞在冰冷的墙壁上，正当他以为自己晕过去的时候，腹部传来剧痛，如同指刃的液体正在剖开他的腹部，一道狰狞的伤口从胸前蜿蜒到了小腹上，嫩肉外翻，鲜血纵流，杰克撕扯掉他身上的肉，用精准的刀法取出奈布的肠子，他旋转着手中的刀刃垂眸轻哼着小曲，悠扬的小调将这场惨无人道的杀戮变得有了那么一丝趣味，奈布的脸上浮现出痛苦的神情，张了张嘴，却发现自己已经发不出任何声音，杰克难得扬眉看了一眼生不如死的奈布，舌尖舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，闭眼吸了吸空气中浓郁的血腥味，瞳孔中的红光飘忽不定，他注视着奈布身体上的一点，整了整衣襟，下手极其迅速狠毒，瞬间，一颗完整的心脏被呈到眼前，拿出身后的玻璃器皿，小心翼翼地将其放入保存液中，鲜红的心脏向上浮了一下，仿佛是终结的跳动，最后的退场。小心托起器皿，头也不回的向外走去，只留下早已没了生气的奈布。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的观看，爱您


End file.
